1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grease holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new grease holding device for holding and storing used grease until its disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grease holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,820 describes a grease holding container that is fluidly coupled to a frying tub. Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,097. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,277 which describes a grease trap for separating water and grease. U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,137 shows a device that uses a funnel for catching grease floating on an upper surface of water positioned in a sink. The funnel is fluidly coupled to a container for storing the grease skimmed off of the water. The grease may then be disposed of as desired.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be used for holding and storing large amounts of grease, after it has been used for cooling or created as a byproduct of cooking, so that it may be disposed of when convenient and without danger of the grease traveling down a sink drain.